I'm glad
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: Fine thinks Shade likes Rein. When she goes to a masqurade party, she finds out something. Not ReinxShade.


**Moon: I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime.**

Fine's POV

"Fine do these shoes match my dress," my excited twin sister asked me. She looked beautiful in the light blue gown.

"You look good. Stop worrying. You'll be the princess of the party while I eat cake."

Ah… cake. I wonder how big it'll be. Tonight's a masquerade ball and it's being held here. I really don't wanna dress up. Especially in the heels. They hurt and I'll probably trip in them. Besides it's not like I'll dance. I'm not even that good.

"Fine, you liked dressing up when we were younger. Why don't you like it now?"

"Rein that was you. I don't like dressing up, I like cakes."

And maybe Shade. But definitely cakes. Sweet cake. There's so many flavors, chocolate, strawberry, coffee, vanilla, lemon… blueberry…

"But don't you like Shade?"

"I don't...care about that. He probably likes someone else."

I saw him and Rein one day, I didn't mean to overhear them but I did and heard that Shade liked Rein. And she said that it was good. Yeah… still sad about that.

"Fine hurry up and get ready it's starting in 20 minutes and there's suppose to be really good cake there."

"Get me some I don't wanna go."

I heard her sigh. "You made me do this Fine. Camelot! Fine needs help dressing up or she'll be late for the party!"

I'm gonna die. I wonder if I can jump out the window and get away. I was about to jump when Camelot grabbed me and said," It is highly improper of a princess to be late."

"-to be late," Lulu said as she wrote in her book. Is that an endless book or something? She's been writing in the same book for a couple of years.

"Now what do you plan on wearing, Fine-sama?"

"This," I said as I pointed to my normal clothes.

"ABOSOLUTELY NOT! A princess must always dress beautifully and look graceful. They must never look as through they played around in mud. Lulu go get the heels."

"Yes, Camelot-sama," she said as she hurry to get them. I wonder if I can make it if I run fast. Unfortunately Camelot then forced a dress on me and Rein was helping her.

"I don't wanna wear it!"

"You must," Camelot yelled. Does she ever get a sore throat?

"But it's not comfy," I screamed back at her.

"You'll look beautiful Fine!"

"I just wanna eat cake!"

"Camelot-sama I found them!" Help me.

10 painful minutes for Fine later

"You look pretty Fine," Rein exclaimed.

"I feel sore." I was forced into wearing a light pink dress similar to Rein's and heels that were at least as tall as a decent sized cake. I just know I'm going fall in them.

"Now you look like a proper princess and just in time the party is starting."

Camelot then left and Rein put in her blue mask. She handed a pink one to me.

"Don't worry Fine you really look beautiful."

"I want cake…"

"Come on."

I walked with her to the ballroom and saw the large strawberry decorated cake but as soon as I headed toward it I tripped. Curse these stupid heels. Luck for me I didn't fall to the ground because and man was holding me.

"Thank you," I said as I looked into his light violet eyes.

"Be careful."

He then left. Something about him is familiar ... but what? I shrugged it off and went to get a slice a cake. It tastes DELICIOUS~! I went out on the balcony to throw the heels, it feel a lot better. I continued to eat as I listened to the music. I saw Rein dancing with someone. Probably Shade, I can't tell…

I knew that it was hopeless to think that he like me. Even through I'm her twin, compare to Rein she is a flower and I am a weed. She's prettier than me I get it. We're exactly the same in some ways but the complete opposite in other. I'm good at sports she's not. She's more princess-like than me. I'm no good with my feelings and she is. I sighed. It really is hopeless. Then I felt something on top of my head. It was a piece of cake! But who… I turned around to see that guy who helped my up.

"What? I just thought that you were sighing because you had no more cake," he said.

I took the plate down from my head. "Thank you… but that's not why I was sighing."

"Then say what's wrong. You seem down."

"What?"

"I mean um… you seem like the type of person who's always cheerful, happy and eating a lot."

Why does he know what I'm like? "Well… the thing is that the guy I like likes my sister and it's the first time I've ever liked someone like that. I didn't mean to listen but I heard him say that he really liked her."

"And that's why you're depressed?"

"Yeah."

"So who's the guy you like?"

"Prince Shade."

"Oh, then I don't think he likes your sister."

"How can you know that?'

"Well…"

"EVERYONE IT'S NOW TIME TO TAKE OFF YOUR MASKS."

Time already? Good. I took off my mask and noticed that the man didn't take his off yet.

"Oh yeah, how can you know that Shade doesn't like my sister?"

"Because I like you."

"Um… that's nice but…"

He slowly took off his mask and he was Shade! Then who was… I saw Rein dancing with Bright with hearts in her eyes. Then I looked back at him.

"Fine, I really like you. Ever since I meet you. Rein was helping me so I could confess to you."

"That's why… I really like you too Shade."

Music started to play once again. Shade extended his hand and said," Will you dance with me?"

I took his hand. "Of course. I only want to dance with you."

Then we danced until the end. I'm so glad. That I was able to tell him and he returned my feelings.

**Moon: I hope that you have enjoyed my story.**


End file.
